


第八十章

by zhichu



Category: All - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 07:09:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17576246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhichu/pseuds/zhichu





	第八十章

浮在水面的两具身体紧紧地搂抱着，磨蹭着，肌肉贴着肌肉，再次吻在一起的时候舌头都要缠住，肆无忌惮地在对方的口腔里搅弄着，连心口躁动的欲望都被翻搅起来，生生吞掉理智。

或许是许多天没有见，夏习清这次比以往的热情劲儿还要多上许多，他的手直接伸到水底将周自珩的上衣脱了，黑色短袖就这样在水面浮着，被他们掀起的波浪推得很远。

“想不想我？”周自珩缠吻着夏习清的耳朵，舌尖使劲儿往他的耳朵眼儿里舔，一进一出，像是仿照着性交似的，舔得夏习清盘在他腰上的腿都软了，躲也躲不掉，只能紧紧抱着周自珩的肩膀，喘着气。

“说啊。”周自珩怎么都不罢休，夏习清只能伸手下去，揉着鼓鼓囊囊的那一处，听见周自珩在自己的耳边闷哼一声，他心里便得意起来，随着水波凑上去，伸出粉红的舌尖，从他凸起的锁骨一路舔上他的耳根，活像只狡猾黏人的猫。

“看出来你想我了。”夏习清抓着周自珩下面在水里晃了晃，“硬成这样了。”

周自珩本来也不想遮掩什么，搂着夏习清的腰将他抱到了池边的地板上，深蓝色泳裤的腰都卡在夏习清的胯骨上，周自珩浮在水上，抓住他的大腿挤到了夏习清的两腿之间，脸凑到了夏习清的胯骨跟前，舔咬着他胯骨上那块薄薄软软的皮肤，等到那片白皙全都染上红色，周自珩又顺着往下，咬住了泳裤裤腰往下拽。

夏习清喘得厉害，嘴上还是不饶人，“你是狗吗？”

泳裤边拽下来，里头形状漂亮半勃起的阴茎弹了出来，戳在周自珩的脸上。周自珩对着顶端吹了口气，吹得夏习清后背一颤，又将顶端含进嘴里，夏习清食髓知味地哼了一声，手扶住周自珩的后脑勺，“嗯……再深一点……”

周自珩的手穿过泳裤用力地揉着夏习清柔软的臀肉，心里的躁动快将他烧着，快速吞吐了几下，周自珩干脆扯下了他的裤子，将夏习清的一只腿抽出来，泳裤就这么挂在另一只腿的膝盖窝。

夏习清倒下来抱住他的肩膀，粘腻地吻着他的下唇，浮力让一切都变得轻松，周自珩将那两条又细又白的长腿借着浮力推起来，盘在自己的腰间，自己伸手下去顺着臀瓣往下，在夏习清的尾巴骨那儿揉了一下，谁知就这一下，怀里的人竟打了个颤，软塌塌趴在他身上，吻都吻得慢了些。周自珩多揉了几下，便伸手下去探那敏感的穴口，竟发现往常紧到几乎插不进一根手指的穴口现在竟松软得很，轻轻一下便插进去一节指头，里头很快也涌出一团滑腻的液体。

周自珩有些惊讶，“你自己做了扩张？”

“你扩张的技术太差了。”夏习清抱着他的脖子不让他看自己的脸，嘴硬得要命，“还不如我自己来。”

周自珩心猛地跳了两下，一下子伸进去整根手指，夏习清毫无防备，一个没忍住抱着他哼出声，周自珩插了两下，又伸进去一根手指，比平时顺利很多。

“别……别用手了。”夏习清咬着周自珩的肩膀。

“我没拿套。”周自珩的手指在里头按压磨蹭着，找到夏习清以往的敏感点，狠狠摁了一下。

“啊……”夏习清的腿忽然缠紧了，像条受惊的水蛇那样缠得紧紧的，声音一下子拔尖。周自珩不愿这么轻易地放过他，就着那个敏感点狠狠地磨了一阵，到夏习清全身的肌肉都绷紧的时候又忽然抽出自己的手，夏习清也像是被抽了半根筋似的，整个人一下子懈下来，如同抱着浮木那般抱住周自珩。

他被周自珩在水里推着，抵到了池壁又翻了个个，周自珩压着他的后背贴上来，声音低沉，“趴好。”

夏习清的两条手臂被他从水里拿出来搁在黑色大理石地板上，整个人半趴着，下身泡在水里，周自珩的手扶着他的小腹将他的屁股贴到自己的小腹，拿那根硬到青筋暴起的阴茎蹭着他的穴口，一下一下往上面戳着，但就是不戳进去。

“想不想让我操你？”

明明池子里的水是凉的，可夏习清的额头都渗出一层汗，浑身热得连水都灭不了，他喘着粗气用手抓住地面，“少废话……你他妈还上不上了。”

周自珩又去舔咬他的耳朵，痒得夏习清眼圈都红了，自己把右手伸下水里去抓周自珩的性器，狠狠撸了几把便往自己下面塞。

“没带套。”

“别带了……”夏习清的手不得劲，硕大的龟头怎么都塞不进去。

“习清哥哥太心急了。”台阶都给了，周自珩当然顺着他的意拨开他的屁股狠狠地顶弄进去，仗着他自己扩张第一下就顶到了最深。

“啊……”夏习清被顶得根本趴不住，上半身下意识就像后仰去，腰线漂亮得像是体操选手，周自珩右手横在他的小腹上，整个把他圈在怀里，左手抓住夏习清修长的脖子，手指抵在他柔软的唇瓣上。夏习清踹不上气，后背紧紧地贴着周自珩的前胸，那根家伙一进到自己的身体里，浑身的气力都像是被抽走了一般，越操越软，被他整个人撞得一颠一颠的，可又被两只健壮的胳膊紧紧箍着，颠不出去。

“操慢点……慢点……”夏习清的胸膛起伏剧烈，“喘不上气了……自珩……”

周自珩喜欢听他在做爱的时候叫自己的名字，总带着点求饶的意味，可越是这样他就越是不想让夏习清得逞，箍着他的腰调整了角度，狠狠操着前列腺，池水都一并被他操进了那个穴口，里面涨得又酸又麻。

他见夏习清的确是喘不上气了，只好将他放倒在地面上叫他趴着，自己摁住他的腰再一次后入进去，水里的交合让周自珩有种发狂的快感，他们像是远离文明的野兽那样，又或是两条滑腻的交尾的鱼。

“啊……啊……轻点……自珩……”

夏习清被他撞得趴在地面，泛着水光的黑色地板衬得他的皮肤越发雪白，他就这么软软地趴着，两只手臂伸长了，随着周自珩的撞击一下一下地在地面蹭动，手指抓不住滑溜的地板，什么都抓不住，下身浸在水里，又烫又凉。

周自珩抓着那一点怎么都不放过，死命地顶弄，里头的嫩肉都受不住了，夏习清的肩背圈在发抖，穴口咬得死死的，周自珩知道他要射了，于是舔着他的后脊骨疾风骤雨那般连着猛插了几十下。

“不行……别操那里了……嗯…嗯……啊啊！”听见夏习清尖着嗓子叫了出来，便伸手过去摸他下面的阴茎，果然在顶端摸到了一丝粘腻。

周自珩推着他的屁股将他弄上去，自己也撑着地板上了岸，又像哄小孩儿似的将夏习清抱在怀里，夏习清刚射完，身上没力只能任由他搂着亲了又亲，然后被他打横抱到了真皮沙发上，沙皮沾了水，像是把人吸住了一样，紧紧黏着。周自珩把他侧放沙发上，自己躺到他的背后，抓住他在上面的那条长腿往后，用手肘勾住，逼迫他将两腿分开，另一只手穿过来抱住他，手指拧着他胸口上的乳尖，下身挺着，用龟头慢条斯理地摸着湿淋淋的穴口。

磨了没两下，那股子情欲的火再一次死灰复燃，夏习清转过头去缠着周自珩吻起来，舌头亲得发麻了周自珩也不进来，只紧紧地肉贴肉地抱着他，消不了火。

“进来……快点……”

周自珩的下身戳了戳穴口，戳得夏习清浑身战栗，四肢百骸都痒了起来，“求我啊。”

“求你……”被情欲磨红了眼睛的夏习清也顾不上什么别的了，情态勾魂又黏人，“求你……操进来吧……”

“叫老公。”

“你怎么也这么多恶趣味……”

“叫不叫？”周自珩狠狠顶了一下穴口，顶得夏习清又是一抖，“叫……叫……”他伸出舌头钻进周自珩的口腔，色情无比地舔了一番，吻得自己都头晕目眩，这才叫了出口。

“老公，老公……操我……”

周自珩这才罢休，“腿抬好。”他扶着自己的的阴茎硬生生挤进那个狭小的洞口，两个人同时发出一声喟叹，侧入的姿势让周自珩可以十分省力地抽插，手还能腾出来抱着夏习清和他接吻。

“啊啊……舒服……自珩……啊……”夏习清彻底被操开了，浪荡地叫着喊着，诺大的公寓里除了他们谁也没有，他也再没了顾忌，越叫越浪。周自珩伸出一只手抓住他被操得乱晃的阴茎，一边往里撞一边撸着他的性器，双重的快感让夏习清一下子被抛到了天上，爽得脚趾都蜷在了一起。

“啊……”刚喊出口，夏习清的脸就被扳到了后面，被一个湿热的吻死死堵住，舌尖几乎要伸进他的喉咙，“唔……唔……”

终于被松开，夏习清吻着周自珩的脖子，声音被情欲浸泡得软透了，“再深一点……老公……自珩……操深点。”

“那你自己动。”周自珩忽然扶住他的腰，将他被操得软趴趴的身子扶正了立在自己的腰间，自己躺平在沙发上，阴茎从穴口里滑了出来，被夏习清压坐着。

夏习清怀疑周自珩一定是背着他看了什么不该看的小黄书，一会儿是叫老公一会儿自己动。可他现在被欲望烧得人都不清醒了，本来又不是什么假正经的人，骑乘就骑乘吧。稍稍抬起来一点，夏习清扶住周自珩的阴茎，自己放松了肌肉一点点往下坐。

“太大了，啊……”

周自珩拍了一下夏习清的屁股，啪地一声响得清脆，“再吃进去点，对……啊……”夏习清双腿分跪在他的大腿两侧，一上一下缓缓动着，浑身都打着抖，从胸口红到了脖子。

“啊……太深了……”夏习清的眼睛都湿了，扭着腰磨着，看得周自珩眼睛都红了，两只大手抱着他的屁股上下颠着，整根阴茎都吃了进去。可这还不够，夏习清用手拍了一下周自珩的胸肌，像是嗔怪一样带了些许哭腔，“你倒是动啊。”

“好好好。”周自珩光是看着夏习清这么坐在自己身上都硬得快爆炸了，这下子也终于忍不住，抱着他的屁股耸动着精壮的腰狠狠往里凿，撞得夏习清一下子没了骨头，嗯嗯啊啊地胡乱叫着，整个人直往他身上扑倒，神志不清地舔着周自珩的胸口和锁骨，比磕了药还动情。

“自珩……老公……操我，操死我……”

他叫得实在磨人，周自珩的眉头皱着，太阳穴都渗出汗来，只想着狠狠往里干他。他两条胳膊将夏习清的后背抱住，让他紧紧地贴在自己的胸口，抱得一丝丝缝隙都没有，逃也逃不走，下身像是打桩机那样狠狠地往那个可怜的穴口猛操，夏习清的脸只能侧贴着他的锁骨，这种半强迫的方式把他的理智都插没了，毫无挣扎的可能，只能软着身子任他这样抱着狠操。

快感毁天灭地，他嘴里的呻吟一出口便被撞得支离破碎。

“不……不行了……下面……啊……啊啊……”

周自珩什么都听不进了，穴口咬得紧紧的，囊袋拍打肉体啪啪作响，他舔吻着夏习清的侧脸，吻得他湿淋淋的，他喜欢看他漂亮又无力的样子，完完全全属于自己，没有任何反抗逃走的能力。

不知操干了多久，夏习清整个人理智全无，只能凭借快感和本能舔吻着周自珩的肩头，口齿不清地在他耳朵边叫着，含含糊糊的，听得周自珩几乎可以直接高潮。

“喜欢我操你吗？”周自珩眼神发狠，几乎忍耐到了极点，“嗯？习清哥哥？”

夏习清喘得上气不接下气，一下一下被撞得抵上他的耳朵。

“喜欢……”

他早就知道答案，但又没有料到答案。

“喜欢你，我喜欢你……”

绷断了最后一根神经，周自珩闷哼一声直接射在了夏习清的身体里，愣神抱着他不住地喘息。

夏习清却乖乖趴在他身上，浑身汗津津的，从他的侧颈吻到他的下巴，又舔又咬，像只小猫。

“说，”他连逼供的声音都是懒洋洋的，带着浓浓的情欲气息，“在哪儿学的这些有的没的？”

周自珩捏了捏他的屁股，手指伸到下面把里头黏糊糊的精液导出来，眼神缠人地看着夏习清，“我就……在网上看了一些小说……”

夏习清被他扣得难受，“什么乱七八糟的小说……”

“不是乱七八糟的，”周自珩解释道，“是我们的CP粉写的，自习女孩写的。”

“你……你是不是有病啊看自己的同人文。”夏习清正要骂他，又被他翻身压倒在下面，头昏眼花。

“可多了，看都看不完，里面的花样也学不完。”周自珩拿嘴唇磨着夏习清的嘴唇，“我们再试试别的？”

“来啊。”夏习清挑了挑眉，眼神又酥又浪，“我就怕你顶不住。”

“顶得住，”周自珩拧了一把他的胸口，“顶得死死的。”


End file.
